Born To Be Hunters
by Lena Murphy
Summary: Dean & Sam semblent avoir perdu tout espoir. La seule personne capable de venir en aide aux frères Winchester, croupie en enfer depuis bientôt deux ans. Castiel doit donc la ramener pour sauver l'humanité .
1. Back On Earth

**BACK ON EARTH :**

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, des rayons de lumière parvenaient à percer l'épaisse brume qui recouvrait inégalement la route ainsi que les champs et les bois qui la bordaient. Le ronronnement roque de la Chevrolet Impala brisa le silence qui régnait ici bas, Dean fixait la longue route sinueuse qui menait jusqu'à chez Bobby, Sam quant à lui dormait depuis plus de trois heures, après avoir passé une bonne partie du trajet à rechercher des pistes d'activités démoniaques dans les journaux locaux.

Le chemin était long et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture était à la fois angoissante et lourde. Jo et Helen n'étaient plus là, la douleur et la peine s'étaient installées dans les cœurs des deux frères. La déception d'avoir failli tuer Lucifer à Carthage rendait la perte de ces deux êtres chers encore plus douloureuse.

La voiture tourna sur la droite et franchie le portail de la casse automobile que tenait Bobby, une couverture qu'il employait afin de cacher sa véritable activité. Non loin des carcasses désossées qui s'entassaient le long du chemin de gravier, on apercevait la maison de Bobby, le blanc de la façade avait tourné au grisâtre et certaines lattes de bois qui composaient la véranda n'avaient pas survécu à la dernière tempête. Dean se gara à quelques mètres perron.

« _ Sam...Sammy réveilles toi on est arrivé, le ton de Dean était paisible,la première fois depuis des années. »

Sam dans un sursaut ouvrit ses yeux, laissant apparaître le vert émeraude de ses prunelles. Il se frotta le visage avant de se redresser et d'étirer ses bras en arrière par dessus l'appui tête en cuir usé.

« _J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

_ Environ trois heures, tu t'es effondré la tête la première dans tes journaux. Dit Dean en ouvrant la porte avant gauche de l'Impala tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur de cette dernière. »

Il sorti rapidement de la voiture, s'étira à son tour, se dirigea vers le coffre,extirpa son sac et le ferma brillamment. Sam descendit de l'auto,le journal de John à la main et claqua la porte. Un bruit familier de battement d'ailes se fit entendre. Dean se retourna et aperçu Castiel derrière l'unique arbre qui avait poussé sur la propriété de Bobby.

Comme à son habitude Cass portait son imper mais son regard n'était pas tourné vers les Winchester. Il fixait l'une des fenêtres du premier étage,puis il se tourna vers les deux frères et leurs fit signe d'approcher. Castiel semblait perturbé, ce qui paraît relativement étrange pour un ange.

« _Hey Cass ! Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ? Demanda Sam soucieux de le voir si tôt réapparaître.

_ Je voudrai parler avec Dean en privé. Répondit Castiel. »

Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Bobby dans son fauteuil roulant.

« _Sam ? Est ce que tu peux venir m'aider deux secondes ? Lança Bobby, en regardant Castiel et Dean.

_Heu... Oui bien sur. Répondit le cadet des winchester. » Il monta les deux petites marches de la véranda,entra dans la maison et ferma la porte.

Rien a bougé dans cette maison, chaque chose est à sa place, à l'exception d'une chose. En effet les livres qui recouvraient entièrement la table de la salle à manger depuis des années, étaient ranger dans la bibliothèque du salon et des signes étaient tracés à la craie sur la table. Des signes que Sam n'avait vu.

«_Hey Bobby c'est quoi ces signes dessinés sur la table ?

_En fait...c'est...c'est...Bobby balbutiait

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bobby ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends un air aussi grave ? Demanda Sam inquiet.

_Les choses se sont aggravées depuis la dernière tentative et les chances de s'en sortir indemne sont infimes. Répondit Bobby.

_Je ne t'ai jamais attendu parlé comme ça. »

Sam s'assit sur une des chaises juste en face de Bobby. Il n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi l'homme qui c'était battu pendant tant d'années semblait perdu pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

**PENDANT CE TEMPS A L'EXTERIEUR...**

Dean était adossé contre sa voiture, il scrutait l'horizon, l'air ailleurs comme si l'idée de parler encore une fois de la fin du monde et de son rôle dans toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Castiel se dressait devant lui, bizarrement les émotions humaines que l'ange ressentait étaient de plus en plus fortes et il avait encore plus de mal à les contenir. Dean sentait le malaise venir et au lieu d'attendre le verdict fatidique il préféra affronté son ami.

« _C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Un remake de « Mars attaque ! » les petits hommes verts débarquent, préparons nous à l'assaut !... Vas-y Cass annonce moi cette terrible nouvelle qui te tracasse autant.

__Tu n'arrêtera donc jamais, même dans les pires moments tu continus à plaisanter. Mais traite de plaisanteries, j'ai trouvé un échappatoire à notre problème.

_Hun...dit-il en ricanant, un échappatoire, il n'y en a aucun comme Michael l'a dit « on échappe pas à sa destiné et le hasard n'existe pas » la seule chose qui nous reste à faire c'est se battre.

_Ce battre...combien de temps ? Combien de personnes vont devoir mourir avant que tout ne soit finit ou perdu ?

_Calme toi Cass...je t'écoute, ça doit être important vu la façon dont tu le prends.

_En effet ça l'est, il se tait un instant, il existe une personne capable de nous aider à vaincre Lucifer et éviter que toi et Sam vous vous affrontiez. Tu as demandé de l'aide et je l'ai trouvé.

_Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! Qui est capable de nous aider ? Et où peut on la trouver ?

_C'est la que ça se complique...

_Comment ça ? La situation peut être pire encore ?

_Il s'agit de...il s'agit de... l'ange hésitait à prononcer le nom de cette fameuse personne.

_Castiel qui peut nous aider ?

_Celle avec qui tu as brisée le premier sceau en enfer. »

Dean se raidit, des images enfouies refaisaient surface violemment dans sa tête, immobile, perdu à nouveau dans ce cauchemar, ses yeux fixaient le sol. Il se refusait à en entendre davantage. Il tourna le dos à Castiel et appuya ses mains sur l'avant de la voiture.

« _Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Cass. Je revois encore son visage, elle me suppliait d'arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. J'arrive encore à sentir l'odeur de sa chaire que je découpais en lambeaux. Son sang et se larmes coulaient sur mes mains. Dans ses cris ma douleur et ma peine s'atténuaient, j'ai pris du plaisir à la torturer, et il n'y a que maintenant que je la reconnais, que je met un nom sur ce visage. Si tu la ramènes je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face. Ce serai me tuer une seconde fois. Le yeux de Dean se remplirent de larmes.

_Je suis désolé Dean mais il n'y a pas d'autres chois, je dois ramener Léna à la vie. »

Dean dans un excès de rage tapa si fort sur le capot que le bruit fut perçu par Sam et Bobby puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Castiel quant à lui le suivait en silence.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, Sam se dressa et vit son frère plus énervé que jamais qui s'avançait vers Bobby.

« _Vous contiez me le dire quand ? Il donna un coup de pied dans la table basse. Vous ne pouvez pas la ramener !

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles Dean, demanda Sam surpris de voir son frère dans une colère noire.

_Calme toi, hurla Bobby. J'ai longtemps réfléchi et cette solution semble être la meilleure.

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre Bobby, tu n'y étais pas. Toi tu ne lui a rien fait. Dean semblait à bouts.

_Tout le monde se calme, Sam se plaça entre son frère et Bobby. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Et c'est quoi cette solution ?

_Je vais ramener Léna Murphy des enfers, prononça Castiel en entrant dans la pièce. Ce nom raisonna dans la tête de Sam .

_Des enfers ? Léna..Léna...est morte ? Le jeune homme se souvint de son enfance et de ses journées passées chez le pasteur Jim à jouer avec Léna, l'unique amie qu'il eu durant des années. Son cœur se serra. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_Ruby l'a tué, exactement trois mois après que Dean soit mort. Répondit Bobby.

_Pourquoi est-ce que Ruby a fait ça ?

_Tu es vraiment débile Sammy, exclama Dean,Léna voulait te sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Sam s'éloigna en direction du sofa où il s'assit, il enfonça sa tête dans ses bras tout en réalisant le mal qu'il avait provoqué. Bobby fit avancer son fauteuil vers lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. Dean n'en pouvait plus, Castiel les observait quand Sam se releva subitement.

« _ Pourquoi voulez-vous la ramener et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'y opposes, Dean ?

_Ce que j'ai fais en enfer... Dean s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte, j'ai torturé des âmes. J'ai brisé le premier sceau en torturant Léna. Jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner, j'ai passé ma vie à chasser des monstres sans réaliser que j'en étais un.

_Oh mon dieu, Sam compris la raison de cette dispute, il compris aussi l'importance de ramener Léna. Dean tu n'étais pas toi-même en enfer, je suis au tant coupable que toi. Les deux frères se regardèrent droits dans les yeux.

_Faites le, faites le avant que je change d'avis, murmura Dean.

_Ça ne sera facile pour aucun de nous, dit Bobby. Il nous faudra accomplir un rituel mais avant tout il faut récupérer son corps.

_Son corps, répondit Sam. Ça va bientôt faire deux ans.

_Elle renaitra saine et sauve, je me charge de la partie la plus difficile. Prononça l'ange calmement.

_Tu vas retourner en enfer Cass ? Tu es assez fort pour ça ? Fit Dean en se tournant vers lui.

_Ce rituel me demande moins de force que le voyage dans le temps mais je devrai faire vite car quand les démons sentirons ma présence il feront le nécessaire pour m'arrêter.

_Où est enterrée Léna ? Bobby demanda Sam.

_Non loin d'ici il y a un cimetière à environ 12 kilomètre. Elle est là bas.

_Nous partons dans une heure, prononça l'ainé des Winchester. »

Dean sorti de la pièce encore anesthésié par cette décision qui le condamnerai à affronter son passé.

**UNE HEURE PLUS TARD **

Bobby était assis sur la banquette arrière à coté de Castiel,Dean derrière le volant de sa voiture attendait que Sam finisse de charger le fauteuil de Bobby dans le coffre du fourgon qu'ils utiliseront pour transporter le cercueil. Cinq minutes après l'Impala démarra et se mise à rouler en direction de l'Est, Sam la suivi. Il faisait sombre, seuls les phares des deux voitures éclairaient la route qui menait à l'ancien cimetière. Le silence était roi et les tensions semblaient s'être dissipées.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Léna. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était chez le pasteur Jim, John était parti du coté Saint Louis pour une affaire de Poltergeist et Dean l'avait accompagné. Ce vieux souvenir remonte à presque 14 ans en arrière, Dean n'avait que 16 ans, Sam 12 et Léna 8. Cette fois-ci Sam était resté plus longtemps que d'habitude, son père et son frère avaient rencontré quelques difficultés à exorciser l'esprit frappeur. Le petit Sammy avait donc passé presque trois semaines chez le pasteur et sa famille. Léna était à la fois sa meilleure amie et sa petite sœur, tous deux connaissaient l'existence des démons et des monstres mais quand ils étaient réunis ils n'étaient plus de futurs chasseurs. Ils avaient créé un monde imaginaire bien à eux, loin des dangereuses créatures que leurs parents pourchassaient.

L'impala se gara sur le coté gauche de la route à quelques mètres du portail du cimetière, Dean sorti de sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir une pince monseigneur avec laquelle il coupa les chaines rouillées qui fermaient le portail. Il retira les chaines et les jeta par terre, il poussa le portail avec difficultés, en effet les ronces bloquaient l'entrée depuis quelques années. Castiel aidait Bobby à grimper dans son fauteuil, Sam sortait les pelles du coffre quand tout à coup Dean réussit à ouvrir la grille.

« _Saloperie de portail, cria-t-il

_Tu vas réveiller les morts si tu continus comme ça, lança Bobby. »

Le vieux chasseur se mit à rire, il appuya ses mains contre le caoutchouc des roues de son fauteuil et se dernier avança en direction de l'entrée. Dean avait finit par ouvrir le portail en entier et il faisait signe à Sam de rentrer le fourgon dans le cimetière. Aussitôt Sam s'exécuta, il suivait Dean qui poussait le fauteuil de Bobby & Castiel qui marchait au prés d'eux. Au bout de quelques mètres Bobby leva la tête et montra d'un geste rapide l'emplacement de la tombe. Sur la gauche à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne voilà où il l'avait enterrée. Sam descendit du camion, il lança à son frère une pelle et se tourna vers Bobby.

« _Tu es sûres de vouloir le faire Bobby ? Demanda le jeune homme

_Il le faut répondit-il calmement. »

Castiel s'était approché de la pierre tombale et avait enlever d'un coup de main les quelques feuilles qui la recouvraient. Castiel lit à haute voix « Léna Suzanne Abygaelle Murphy, 30-11-1988/18-06-2008. »

« _Cela fait un ans, 9 mois et 27 jours qu'elle est en enfer. Il est tant de la sortir de là. Commenta l'ange »

Dean enfonça sa pelle dans la terre, appuya avec son pied, Sam fit de même. Après une bonne demie heure les garçons aperçurent le couvercle du cercueil. Ce dernier n'était pas en bois mais en fer, histoire qu'aucune créature maléfique ne puisse s'emparer du corps. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire pour réussir à sortir le cercueil de la fausse. Mais avec l'aide de Castiel se fut plus simple, on lui avait enlevé certains de ses pouvoirs mais sa force était toujours là. Une fois le cercueil chargé dans le coffre du fourgon et la fausse rebouchée, les garçons se remirent en route pour chez Bobby.

**DE RETOUR CHEZ BOBBY**

Le cercueil était posé en plein milieu du salon, Dean aidait Bobby à ressembler les quelques herbes et autres ingrédients qui serviraient au rituel. Sam dessinait sur le sol les mêmes symboles que sur la table, Castiel silencieux passait lentement sa main au dessus du cercueil, en tournant ses doigts dans le vide il dévissa les visses à fin d'ouvrir se dernier une fois l'âme de Léna ramenée. Bobby se plaça face à la table, Dean & Sam restèrent à proximité de l'ange. Castiel se retourna vers ses amis et posa ses deux mains sur le cercueil.

« _Commençons, dit-il »

Les autres répondirent d'un geste de la tête, Bobby mélangea les herbes et se mit à parler dans une langue que les deux frères n'avaient jamais entendu, Castiel récita les mêmes paroles, ferma les yeux puis il s'effondra. Dean se précipita pour le soutenir, au moment ou Sam allait le rejoindre de la lumière aveuglante se mit à jaillir à travers le cercueil, la pièce trembla et soudain tout se calma. Dans une grande inspiration Castiel revint à lui, il se leva avec l'aide de Dean, encore étourdi par ce voyage turbulent et il ouvrit subitement le cercueil laissant apparaître le corps inerte de la jeune fille qui semblait juste dormir. Bobby s'approcha lentement, la vue de Léna lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs et plus particulièrement la promesse que Jim, John et lui s'étaient faite. En effet les trois chasseurs s'étaient promis de toujours veiller sur les enfants des autres et de tout faire pour les protéger.

Le corps de Léna était intacte mais inerte sans un souffle de vie, Castiel plaça son bras gauche sous le dos de la jeune fille et la souleva vers lui. Il posa la paume de sa main droite sur le front de Léna et prononça des mots en latin qu'aucun des trois chasseurs n'avaient déjà entendu. Les yeux de Léna s'ouvrirent, elle inspira faiblement et fixa l'ange. Elle ne parvenait pas à parler et semblait aveuglée par le peu de lumière qui émanait des lampes du salon. Castiel plaça son bras droit sous ses jambes et la sortie de son cercueil pour la poser sur le canapé. Bobby s'avança vers elle, elle semblait perdue.

« _Léna c'est fini,tout ira bien maintenant. » Les mots que prononça Bobby résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers lui et sourie. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à parler.

« _Je...je...je suis sortie...merci. »

Elle perdit connaissance, Sam sorti une couverture de l'armoire et la posa sur Léna. Elle semblait paisible, Castiel quant à lui était affaiblit de ce voyage en enfer. La nuit avait été longue pour chacun d'eux, c'était l'heure de se reposer.


	2. Demon's juice's addict

**DEMON'S JUICE'S ADDICT :**

**LE LENDEMAIN MATIN 8h00 (16/04/10)**

Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient les épais rideaux du salon, comme à leur habitude les deux frères avaient dormi par terre. Cette fois-ci il avait été impossible de tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de dormir sur le canapé. Il était déjà occupé en fin hier soir il l'était. Dean ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le canapé, vide, Rose avait disparu. Il se leva d'un coup tout en réveillant son petit frère.

« _Sam ! Réveilles toi ! Léna n'est plus là ! Dean semblait paniquer.

_Quoi ? Comment ça Léna n'est plus là ? Prononça-t-il encore endormi.

_Du calme Dean ! Léna est en train de prendre une douche. La voix de Bobby provenait de la cuisine »

Dean s'approcha de la cuisine et aperçu Bobby en train de cuisiner des pan-cakes aux myrtilles. L'odeur était alléchante , le ventre de Dean se fit entendre dans un grommellement sourd. Sam entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Dean tenta subtilement d'attraper un pan-cakes avec sa main droite mais Bobby le frappa avec la spatule et lui lança un regard menaçant.

« _Ce n'est pas pour toi princesse, lança Bobby

_Aller je meurt de faim. Contesta Dean.

_Tu t'es mis à la pâtisserie Bobby ? Demanda Sam en baillant. Tu m'étonneras toujours.

_Oui je fais la cuisine, je tricote et à mes heures perdues j'exorcise des démons. Répondit Bobby.

_Une vraie petite femme d'intérieure, rétorqua Dean. Les chasseurs se mitent à rire. »

Sam s'assit sur une des chaises qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, Dean regarda par la fenêtre afin de vérifier si sa voiture était toujours là. Bobby déposa sur la table une plat remplit de pan-cakes, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Au même moment on entendit des bruits de pas qui prévenaient du premier étage, Sam se redressa et parti en direction de l'escalier. Une ombre apparue le long du mur de la porte d'entrée, Sam se retourna et aperçu Léna. La jeune fille descendait l'escalier, elle portait une jean délavé, une paire de vieilles converses noires usées par le temps, un t-shirt du groupe ADCD et une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire de Bobby.

Elle mesurait environ un mètre soixante et quinze, elle était ni trop maigre ni trop grosse. Son visage de forme ovale était structuré par des mèches de cheveux ondulées de couleurs auburn . Ses prunelles chocolats étaient en accord avec sa longue chevelure. Son nez en trompette couronnait ses joues, des taches de rousseur coloraient sa peau pale et ses fines lèvres était légèrement rosée. Bobby sourit en la voyant, Sam l'observait comme fasciné, Dean quant à lui avait fermé la porte coulissante de la cuisine. Il craignait la réaction de Léna et surtout de croiser son regard qui referait surgir de douloureux souvenirs.

Léna se tenait de bout sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, elle fixait Sam.

« _Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, maintenant tu me dépasses.

_Toi aussi tu as changé, Sam s'approcha de Léna et la serra dans ses bras. Les pieds de la jeune fille ne touchaient plus le sol.

_Et tu es musclé, Sammy tu sais c'est pas bon les amphets. »

Quand Sam reposa Léna par terre, il la regarda et ils rirent ensembles. Le temps avait passé mais la complicité était restée intacte.

Léna regarda au tour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« _Mais où est Dean ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de ne pas le voir.

_Euh...il...euh...il est dans...dans la cuisine. »

Sam avait du mal à parlé, il avait peur du face à face entre Dean & Léna, peur des conséquences. Léna avança vers la porte de la cuisine, Sam la suivait mais Bobby l'attrapa par la manche. A un regard Sam compris que seule Léna devait entrer dans cette pièce. La jeune fille posa sa main sur la poignée et la fit coulisser. Quand elle entra il aperçut Dean de dos qui regardait toujours à travers la fenêtre. Elle se stoppa à quelques pas de lui, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer. En effet elle se souvenait de tout et savait que Dean n'avait rien oublié. L'atmosphère était lourde et oppressante, le silence régnait dans cette pièce. Après un long moment Dean se retourna et affronta ce que l'on pourrait nommé comme son pire cauchemar. Ils se fixèrent puis Dean essaya de parler.

« _Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrai te regarder sans repenser à ce que je t'ai fait subir en enfer, à tout ce que j'ai fait. Les yeux de Dean se remplirent de larmes.

_Dean...je...je ne t'en veux pas. Ce qui c'est passé n'est pas du tout de ta faute, tu n'avais pas le choix...

_J'ai pourtant choisi de torturer des âmes pour échapper à ma potence.

_ Dean arrêtes ! Léna approcha et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Dean. Tout est fini, nous sommes enfin sorti de cet affreux cauchemar. »

Dean la regarda et contre tout attente il l'enlaça. Léna le serra très fort comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole. Bobby et Sam entrèrent dans la cuisine et aperçurent la scène. Dean & Léna dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Subitement Castiel apparut, l'ange resta stoïque à la vue de Dean et Léna. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, Léna s'assit à table et commença à manger les fameux pan-cakes que Bobby avait préparé. Dean se tourna vers Castiel,Léna leva les yeux et croisa le regard de ce dernier. Elle laissa tomber sur le sol sa fourchette,se leva et se réfugia derrière Sam. Elle était terrorisée, elle serra son bras gauche. Bobby qui était placé proche de la porte avança vers Léna. Dean quant à lui ne compris pas la réaction de son amie.

« _Je ne te ferait pas de mal,pas cette foi-ci. Dit calmement l'ange.

_Ton visage a changé mais tu es toujours le même. Léna serra violemment le bras de Sam.

_Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Dean.

_Oui. Répondit Castiel, il avança en direction de Léna mais Sam lui fit signe de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

_Comment ça ? Dean fixa Castiel.

_Quand...j'avais six ans, dit Léna timidement, il est apparut dans l'église de mon père à Blue Earth.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagit de cette façon Léna ? demanda Sam.

_Il a essayé de me tuer, répondit Léna en évitant de regarder Castiel. Mais Jim l'en a dissuadé.

_ Cass tu as quoi ? Dean s'énerva.

_J'avais pour mission de la tuer. Les enfants comme elle ne doivent pas vivre, enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

_Les enfants comme elle ? Tu veux bien être plus précis, cria Dean.

_Je suis différente, Léna lâcha le bras de Sam et avança vers Castiel. Bizarrement toi aussi, il te manque quelque chose, tu as perdu ta foie et quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à définir. Elle attrapa la main droite de Castiel.

_J'ai perdu mes ailes pour avoir aidé Sam & Dean. Répondit l'ange.

_J'ai du mal à comprendre, Sam semblait perdu.

_Je suis à moitié démon, lança Léna.

_QUOI ?! Dean & Sam se retournèrent vers elle.

_Ma mère biologique s'appelait Léna Sullivan, quand elle a eu 20 ans un démon a pris possession de son corps, neuf mois plus tard je voyais le jour. Ce qui fait que je suis mi humaine et mi démon. D'où la mission pour me...enfin vous voyez.

_Tu es la fille du pasteur Jim Murphy et de sa femme Cassandra, répondit Sam surpris.

_Ils m'ont adopté. Jim a essayé d'exorciser le démon mais ma mère n'a pas survécut.

_Okay, ça complique juste un peu notre situation mais bon au point où on en est. Dit Dean avec ironie.

_Ne commence pas, grommela Bobby.

_Hum hum...changeons de sujet si vous voulez bien. Léna semblait gêner.

_Oui tu as raison, Dean compris que sa petite remarque avait vexée son amie. »

**AU ALENTOUR DE MIDI :**

Bobby se dirigea vers le salon, Castiel & Dean le suivirent. Sam fixait Léna, la jeune fille ouvrit le frigidaire, en sorti des glaçons qu'elle enveloppa dans un torchon, retira sa chemise laissant apparaître son t-shirt et plaça la poche sur son épaule droite. Sam aperçut une brulure sous la manche droite de Léna. Il se souvint que Castiel avait fait la même marque son frère,Sam s'approcha de Léna.

« _Montres moi ton bras, Sam souleva la manche et observa la brulure en forme de main.

_Je sais pas comment je me suis fait ça. Dit Léna en regardant sa blessure. Mais attend, ça ressemble à une main, c'est quoi ce bordel !

_Euh...en fait...c'est Castiel qui t'a fait cette marque. Répondit Sam embarrassé.

_Comment ça ? Cria Léna, elle courra dans le salon en direction de Castiel.

_Là elle vient de remarquer le petit cadeau que tu lui a laissé. Murmura Dean à Castiel.

_Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai la marque de ta main sur l'épaule. Demanda Léna.

_Quand je t'ai attrapé pour te sortir des enfers, j'étais sous ma véritable forme et à mon contacte tu t'es brulé. Castiel semblait désolé.

_J'ai une autre question. Rassurez-vous je ne suis pas contre l'idée de m'avoir ressuscitée, j'en suis ravie mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous m'avez ramenée ?

_Nous avons besoin de toi pour arrêter l'apocalypse et tuer Lucifer. Dit Dean subitement.

_Ah quand même ! Balbutia Léna.

_Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu lui dire autrement. Lança Bobby.

_Et tu voulais lui dire comment ? Dean se gratta la tête et se tourna vers Castiel.

_Attendez une minute, stopper l'apocalypse et tuer Lucifer c'est pas le rôle de Dieu ? Léna observa chacun des garçons.

_Dieu ne veut pas intervenir mais toi tu dois sevrer Sam du sang de démon et aider Dean à combattre l'Archange Michael. Dit Castiel tout bas.

_ Évidemment il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire ça ! On commence par quoi ? Demanda Léna.

_Tu acceptes ton rôle sans broncher ! Dean semblait surpris.

_Je pense que si je commence à broncher comme tu viens si bien de le dire je ne m'arrêterai pas . Léna fixa Dean. Écoutez vous m'avais ramener à la vie, je peux revoir les personnes que comptent le plus pour moi et vivre à leurs cotés. Quoi demander de plus ? Vous avez besoin de moi et je ferai ce qu'il faudra. Après tout nous formons une famille. Les yeux de Léna se remplirent de larmes.

_Je suis désolé, je ne voyais pas les choses de ce point de vue. Dean regarda Léna droit dans les yeux.

_C'est rien Dean, bon si dois accomplir ces rituels je vais avoir besoin de mon grimoire et de deux-trois petites choses. »

Léna sorti de la pièce, monta les escalier en courant, entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit l'armoire. Elle souleva une pile de linge, remua quelques boites qui trainaient par là et extirpa un vieux livre dont la couverture en cuir était usée par le temps. Léna tenait le livre à deux mains et souffla sur l'épaisse

jaquette cornée. La poussière vola et retomba sur le parquet de la chambre. Elle ferma la porte de l'armoire et redescendit les escalier avec hâte. Les garçons n'avaient pas bougé, seul Castiel avait débarrassé la table et placé sur celle-ci une sorte de bol en bronze,un verre, différentes fioles et herbes.

Léna entra dans la pièce, se dirigea vers la table, déposa son grimoire et tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver celle du premier rituel. Elle tourna le livre en direction des garçons et posa son doigt sur un symbole étrange représentant deux personnes enlacées.

« _Et voilà j'ai trouvé ! Léna sourie. Dean s'approcha de la table et regarda ce que pointai son amie.

_A mais je connais cette position...c'est la brou...ja...Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

_Dean je t'ai déjà dit de faire la différence entre la réalité et le porno. Dit Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

_T'as pas changé toi, le Kamasutra ! Léna riait aux éclats. Bon on va commencer par le pervers de service. Léna se plaça au centre de la pièce et fit signe à Dean de la rejoindre.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu commence par moi, je croyais que tu devais juste m'aider à combattre l'Archange.

_C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Léna souleva le bas de son pantalon et attrapa une dague en argent dissimulée sous sa chaussette droite.

_Tu vas faire quoi avec ce truc pointu ? Demanda Dean.

_Ce truc pointu c'est une dague et je vais m'en servir pour accomplir le rituel. Ça risque de piquer un peu.

_Attends un peu, tu peu m'expliquer quel sorte de rituel tu vas accomplir. Questionna Sam.

_Je vais unir l'âme de Dean à la mienne à fin que Michael ne puisse pas les différencier. Répondit Léna.

_Unir nos âmes ! Je t'aime beaucoup mais la tu vas trop vite pour moi, faire de nous des âmes-sœurs tu crois pas que c'est un malsain, genre un inceste. Je te considère comme ma petite sœur donc je trouve ça bizarre ! Exclama Dean en faisant un pas en arrière.

_Dean a raison, enfin je crois. Lança Sam.

_Ce rituel n'a rien avoir avec les âmes-sœurs. En fait je vais juste faire en sorte que nos âmes soient indissociables l'une de l'autre donc il serra impossible à Michael de prendre Dean pour vaisseau. C'est comme un lien invisible entre nous deux. Dit Léna en regardant Dean.

_Genre comme des jumeaux. Dean prononça cette phrase calmement.

_Donc si je comprends bien vous serez liée à jamais et Michael ne pourra pas s'emparer du corps de Dean. Demanda Bobby.

_Oui c'est ça, mais il va y avoir aussi une union au niveau du corps ou plutôt du sang. Je dois mélanger nos sang mais ne t'en fais pas Dean tu ne deviendra pas à moitié démon. Est-ce que tu peux remonter la manche de ton t-shirt pour que je puisse voir la marque que Castiel t'as laissé.

_D'accord. Dean s'exécuta.

_Alors écoutes une fois nos mains entaillées nous allons coller nos paumes l'une contre l'autre et ensuite tu ferras comme moi. Expliqua Léna.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait nous ? Demanda Sam.

_Rien, je vous demande juste de ne pas paniquer quoi qu'il arrive. Dit Léna.

_Quoi qu'il arrive ? Tu ne me rassures pas Léna. Dean semblait perplexe. »

Léna s'entailla la main , elle pris celle de Dean et en fit autant. Elle serra sa paume ensanglantée contre celle de Dean, leurs sangs se mélangèrent. Ensuite elle posa sa main meurtrie contre l'épaule de Dean, juste sur la brulure que Castiel lui avait fait. Dean fit de même et Léna récita une incantation en Enochien (langage des anges). Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit ils étaient totalement noirs comme ceux des démons. Dean fit surpris mais se souvint de ce que Léna avait dit « Quoi qu'il arrive ne paniquez pas ». En un quart de seconde ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Une fois l'incantation terminée, Léna et Dean se lâchèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang ni sur leurs épaules ni sur leurs mains. Même les entailles faites par la dague avaient disparues. Léna parti en direction de la table et mélangea des huiles et des herbes das le bol en bronze. Dean et les autres semblèrent surpris.

« _Et c'est tout ! Demanda Sam.

_Tout... Tu oublis que ses yeux ont changés de... Dean ne put finir sa phrase.

_De couleur, oui je sais ils ont virés au noir mais c'est normal, mon coté démon est ressurgit durant le rituel. Bon Sammy c'est ton tour, approches s'il te plait. »

Dean s'assit dans le canapé, Sam se dirigea vers Léna, elle tenait le bol des deux mains et faisait des mouvements circulaire pour mélanger le tout. Elle posa le bol sur la table et en versa la totalité dans un verre. Sam se trouvait à coté de Léna, elle approcha lentement sa main droite de la tête de Sam, d'un geste rapide lui arracha quelques cheveux et les jeta dans la mixture.

« _AÏE ! Cria Sam.

_Désolé,j'ai aussi besoin d'une goutte de ton sang. Léna passa sa dague à Sam, il s'entailla le bout de l'index et sous les ordres de Léna il fit coller son sang dans le verre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire de ta mixture. Demanda Dean allongé sur le canapé.

_Je vais la boire et de ce fait le sang de Sam sera purifié. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais Sam ne sera plus accroc aux jus de démon une fois que j'aurai bu le contenu du verre. Explique la jeune fille.

_C'est aussi simple que ça ! Sam semblait surpris.

_Et oui, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire Léna avala la totalité de la mixture.

_Dégeu, Dean posa sa main sur sa bouche, je crois que je vais être malade.

_Ne fait pas l'enfant, lança Bobby. Léna, Sam ça va aller ?

_Oui ça va ! Sam et Léna répondirent en même temps. »

Léna ferma son livre, Bobby avança jusqu'à la table et posa sur ses genoux le bol, le verre ainsi que les huiles et les herbes. Sam se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine mais il n'y parvint pas, il s'écroula subitement. Dean se leva et fonça sur Sam,Léna courra vers lui mais elle ressenti une forte douleur qui la fit tomber à genoux et hurler. Bobby déboula dans le salon est découvrit la scène : Sam était inconscient, Dean tentait de le réveiller sans succès, Léna était à terre. Ses bras étaient en sang, des marques apparaissaient sur ses avants bras comme marquaient au fer rouge. Castiel retira son manteau et entoura les bras meurtries de Léna. Bobby avança vers la jeune fille, la douleur s'atténua , Castiel était aussi à genoux face à Léna, il retira ses mains et son manteau. Le sang avait cessé de couler et des symboles inconnus étaient gravées dans sa chère. Sam se réveilla subitement, il se redressa,lui et son frère aperçurent Léna à genoux entourée de Bobby et de Castiel, la partie intérieur de ses avants bras recouverte de scarifications.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bobby.

_Je l'ignore je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Répondit l'ange.

_Sam ça va ? Léna regarda son ami de toujours.

_Un peu sonné. Sam semblait étourdit.

_Castiel aide moi à me relever s'il te plait. Il obtempéra et redressa la jeune fille. »

Sam s'assit sur le canapé, Léna en fit autant. Après cette expérience ils avaient bien besoin de se reposer. Dean accompagné de Bobby et de Castiel sortirent de la pièce ne direction de la cuisine. Léna appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sam et s'endormit rapidement, Sam quant à lui plaça son bras sur l'épaule de son amie et ferma les yeux à son tour. Dean était penché les deux mains à plats sur la table, Bobby rangeait sous levier les éléments utilisés lors du rituel tels que les fioles et les herbes. Dean entama la conversation.

« _Ça c'est plutôt bien passé mis à par le...le...comment est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça ?

_Un effet secondaire, Répondit Bobby.

_Et quel effet secondaire, ces marques sont gravées au fer rouge !

_C'est plutôt curieux, je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant. Je vais aller me renseigner. Répondit Castiel.

_Et te renseigner auprès de qui ? Dit Bobby surpris.

_Certains de mes frères sont postés sur terre depuis des millénaires, oubliés de tous. Ils ont été témoins de certaines choses, ils pourront surement répondre à nos question. En un bruissement d'aile Castiel disparut.

_Je déteste quand il fait ça. Grommela Dean.

_Tu devrais aller te reposer Dean, nous avons eu une journée éprouvante, lui conseilla Bobby.

_Non je vais aller m'aérer l'esprit et manger un morceau. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_Je préfère rester ici, j'ai certaines choses à faire. Bobby partit dans son bureau.

_Ok comme tu veux. »

Dean entra silencieusement dans le salon,attrapa sa veste posé sur la table basse, sortit de la maison et grimpa dans sa voiture. Le ronronnement de la voiture réveilla Léna,Sam ouvra les yeux quand il senti Léna se redresser. Il écarta ses bras et bailla. Léna regardait ses avants bras.

« _Il faudrait désinfecter. Dit Sam.

_Je crois que tu as raison. Léna se leva, Sam fit de même. Il se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, Léna s'assit sur une des chaises. Sam s'agenouilla, ouvrit le placard sous levier et attrapa la trousse à pharmacie. Il la posa sur la table et l'ouvrit. Sam en extirpa un flacon de désinfectant, du coton et des bandes stérilisées. Il retira le capuchon du flacon, aspergea un coton qu'il tamponna doucement sur la face intérieure des avants bras de Léna .

_AOUTCH !!! Dit Léna.

_Désolé. Sam regarda Léna droit dans les yeux. Je peux te poser un question ?

_Oui je t'écoute.

_Est-ce que tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer ?

_Je ne vois pas dans le futur Sam mais je savais qu'il y avait des risques à accomplir ce rituel. Léna semblait gênée.

_Tu savais qu'il risquait de t'arriver quelque chose mais tu nous as rien dit, pourquoi ? Sam ne comprenait pas.

_Si je vous avais dit qu'il y avait des risque vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé accomplir les rituels. Dit elle avec un air coupable. Je devais le faire pour toi et ton frère, ne t'en fais pas Sam ça ira. »

Sam serra la main de Léna et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il commença à enrouler tout doucement la bande stérilisée autour des bras de Léna. A ce moment là elle compris que Sam serait toujours à ses cotés.


End file.
